


Celebration!!!

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the fifth septentrione, Yamato throws a party for the demon summoners and their accomplishments. Even though he throws the party, he doesn’t stay for long and it catches the leader’s attention who decides to chase after him. In the end they have a celebration of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The game and the characters do NOT belong to me. I just played the game and adored the characters a lot!!
> 
> Author’s Note: Okay, at first I didn’t like the game because of how it looked, but eventually I fell in love and couldn’t but the thing down; I really liked the characters and plot! Again, great game, awesome characters and I can’t wait when they remake it and who they cast for the voice actors.
> 
> Did anybody else think the MC and Yamato make a cute couple? It sucks he’s younger but we can make things work!! So this is a story for them!! 
> 
> Okay readers, if you played the game I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this story as well. Let’s read!!

**Celebration!**

“Great job today guys!” Daichi cheered aloud, “Go Team Daichi!”

“What!?” Hinako asked, hands on her slender hips.

“Yeah, who said we were going to name the team after you?” Airi said, punching him on the arm. He chuckled to the assault, rubbing his sore arm. Then Joe was next to him, throwing an arm over the teen’s shoulders, “Sorry kiddo. If anything the name  should be: Team Adrian!”  

The boy himself smiled, hearing the others agree with cheers and shouts. Such praise and trust from his teammates really boosted his confidence.

The demon tamers were returning to the JP’s headquarters after finishing their mission to defeat the fifth septentrione, Alioth. It was difficult at first, since the poison was hard to evade, but with Keita around things worked out! Despite his lack of magic, his strength and agility were incredible and he was able to destroy the star in a couple strikes.

Adrian laughed nervously, “Well all the credit can’t go to me.” “Ah~ so modest. What a leader! Alright, alright,” the older man laughed, switching over to Keita, “It was our little man here.” The boy tried to push away from Joe’s grip, very annoyed that he was referred to as such, “Get the hell away from me!”

“And us!” Hinako added, pulling the pianist next to her, “if it wasn’t for us, Shiva and Kama wouldn’t have helped!”

Io, who was walking next to their leader, brought her hand to her mouth, chuckling behind it, “Well we all pitched in…” “So we all get the credit,” Jungo finished for her, taking the opposite side of Adrian.

They continued their chit-chat as they headed back to headquarters. It was such a long day: helping out Yamato with the poison, persuading the two demons for their help, and fighting the star; _nothing_ sounded better than sleep. Everything had been crazy lately, but with everybody assisting and doing all they could, things weren’t looking so hopeless anymore. In fact they all had their heads held high, especially with Adrian leading them!

As they ventured back, Io was thinking of something to say. She wanted to tell her classmate how much she was glad he was there, but couldn’t find the right words. Plus with her tendency to get nervousness, causing them to be thrown all over the place, wouldn’t be helpful. She told him “good job” earlier, but he deserved far more than that. She then settled for saying that without him things wouldn’t be the same and hopefully that was enough to express her feelings.

She rearranged her words accordingly and took a calming breath before speaking, “Hey Adrian…” The boy turned to her with a smile, mind wondering though if he should protect Joe from Keita; the man was constantly teasing and at any moment Keita was going to land a punch to a _pretty_ sensitive area. But then again with any luck, the others would save him, “Yes Io?”

She blushed and averted her eyes, “I…j-just wanted...to t-tell you…”

Unexpectedly Adrian’s cellphone rang, halting her speech. He pulled it out, the caller I.D reading: Yamato Hotsuin. Adrian gave an apologetic expression, putting up a finger to ask for a minute before answering, “Hello?”

_“_ _Your victory was ensured, I see._ _I figured_ _the battle_ _went well?”_

“Uh yeah, we just finished up and are heading back now.”

_“Very well. Don’t take too long. I have_ _a surprise_ _for our fellow members.”_

Abruptly the call ended just as he finished talking. The teenager looked at his cell with a bewildered look before closing it; he wondered if he’d ever get used to the Chief’s straight-to-the-point attitude. He put it away and was about to ask Io about their conversation, but was interrupted by Makoto, one of the Chief’s loyal members, “Was that the Chief?”

Adrian nodded, “Yeah. He asked about the mission and said he had something for us.”

“Something for us?” Daichi repeated, squeezing himself between the teen and Io, throwing his arm over his best-friend's shoulder, “Did he say what it was?”

“Does he ever?” Hinako spoke, “You know he loves to keep us in suspense.” “Well, only one way to solve this mystery!” he replied, pointing in the direction of the JP’s headquarters, “Let’s go team!”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Yamato Hotsuin stood in the JP’s gigantic lobby, supervising the party preparations.  The other members had been doing a wonderful job facing the challenges presented and fighting off the septentriones, he figured they deserved a reward for it. This area of ‘being social’ wasn’t really his expertise but with all the help he had provided, he figured he learn a thing or two to entertain this idea of ‘parties and such’. But not all the credit could go to him; there was also Adrian Eric, the boy in charge of the team, who was always lending his power and guidance.

Yamato had to admit that boy astounded him and met his expectations, maybe infact surpassing them. He demonstrated the strength and leadership required in this crisis. It was much unexpected since he was an ordinary high school boy who barely knew demons existed before all this happened, but he adapted very quickly and any challenge thrown at him was effortlessly demolished.

The young leader liked that about him and could see him at his side when he brought the world to his merit system. He never thought a partnership was possible, but with Adrian it could happen.

Cerberus, his most true demon, crawled over and took its spot behind him, its tail curling at his feet. The young Chief smiled, running his hand through the lion’s mane, a purr coming from its throat, “Is everything secured as ordered?”

The demon nodded, looking boldly at its master before receiving another stroke, “Very good.” Yamato continued stroking its head, the feeling of its blue locks, pleasant and calming. Cerberus, the guardian hound of Hades, was more than just his choice of demon. Surprisingly Yamato formed a bound with it and saw it more as a pet. The demon lion was obedient and loyal as well as robust and tough. Despite how scary the others saw him, Yamato feared nothing and sometimes let the demon roam free. He didn’t know why, but he felt more… _safe_ with him around.

The JP’s leader continued to think about his plans, thoughts of Adrian Eric slipping in there as well. Something about that boy was _fascinating_ and sometimes he was on his mind more than usual. He was definitely more interesting then he appeared…

“Chief?” Otome called, drawing his attention, “We finished.” Said boy moved his gaze to look at her, leaving his thoughts, “Good job, Yanagiya. Is that everything?”

“Yes sir,” Fumi answered placing the last dish on the table. “That’s surprising,” Yamato said with a slight chuckle, “I didn’t know you could cook, Kanno.”

“Are you kidding?” the scientist replied, “I just watched. Like I’d really touch a stove.” The doctor laughed while the Chief rolled his eyes with a smile. A member from the JP’s handed him the checklist they made earlier, of course he didn’t make it, he left that to Fumi and Otome. He only came up with the idea and supervised.

Now the only thing that was left were the guests to arrive.

“Whoa~! Look at this place!” a voice exclaimed with much shock and enthusiasm.

Yamato smirked to himself before turning around to see Daichi come through the door, his eyes sparkling. The others followed next: Hinako and Joe showing their excitement, Airi and Jungo gawking around in the same emotion, then Io, Makoto, and Adrian. His purple eyes grazed over their leader, his face turned to the decorations in as much bewilderment as the others. Once their eyes meet, his smile only widened and he turned his gaze elsewhere. Yamato noticed a blush.

Before Daichi could touch anything, Otome smacked his hand, wiggling her finger at him, “Wait a minute. The Chief has something to say first.” The demon tamer whined under his breath but went over, doing his best to sit still.

Makoto approached her commander first, giving him a rundown of the mission in explicit detail. He listened intensively despite already knowing from the footage he received earlier. He would have rather heard it from their team leader, but could see he was busy talking to the Nitta girl.

When his loyal member finished, she called the others over and had them form a circle around him, giving him their utmost attention. “I’m predicting you’re all very astonished with this arrangement?” Yamato voiced, a smile on his lips.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Daichi spoke, “You’re not exactly ‘Mr. Fun Guy.’ This is really amazing, man!!”

Offensive as his words may have been, the younger male simply brushed them off, “I’m sure Adrian informed you, I had something planned.”

“He told us,” Joe answered, whistling afterwards, “but none of us would have guessed it was something like this.”

The Chief chuckled before continuing, “Call it a prize for all your hard work. I understand things must still be overwhelming. Things will continue to be overwhelming, but you have all presented yourselves well from these challenges and I cannot express my gratitude enough.” His eyes shifted to Adrian and the male smiled back, noticing another small blush sweep his nose. “With the leadership from Adrian, you all have done a fantastic job and are improving tremendously. This party is a way to relax and relish in the payment of all that hard work.”

The members clapped to the JP’s leader’s speech and without wasting another minute got the party started, turning on the music and enjoying the food. Briefly, Yamato pulled Adrian aside, giving him his own personal thanks before releasing him to his friends. He could see the potential in him and thought it would be put to good use if he was at his side. He loved how the teen appeared to be quiet, but was quite the opposite, especially when it came to the intelligence department. He would have to save his plans for later though, there was a party going on after all, but he really had no intention of staying long.

Adrian was just as shocked as the others to see Yamato put this all together, but did give him credit. He did an outstanding job despite being a guy who breathed, ate, and slept ‘work’. The decorations were arranged perfectly, the food was amazing, and the music had an such an upbeat. Fumi spoiled the moment though when she said all the Chief did was sit back and watch; he was still given credit for having the idea.

Everybody was having a great time! They were dancing, playing around, or eating. Airi was chasing Jungo around for a while, Keita was still running from Joe (since he thought the kid deserved a present for defeating their foe), and Hinako was trying to pull Io out of her shyness and to the dance floor. He was spending his time with Daichi talking about random things his best friend thought of.

It didn’t seem that long ago that everything happened. From the demons, to the septentriones, to the disasters and void occurring around Japan; it was a lot to handle. But they were already on their fifth day and with his comrades, confronting these difficulties together, things didn’t seem so impossible!

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Time flowed as the celebration kept going. Everybody was planning to enjoy this party to fullest!

Makoto, Fumi, and Otome were sitting down and chatting. Airi and Keita were arguing about how to handle a demon situation, the girl occasionally punching him on the shoulder or aiming for his stomach. Hinako had Daichi on the dance floor with her, the boy doing his best to keep up. And the rest; Jungo, Joe, and Io were with Adrian talking about random things, the jokester throwing in his manga reading too.

“If I would’ve known we were going to have a party, I would have made chawanmushi for everyone,” Jungo said, his eyes falling to the floor.

“Oh, you always make that stuff Jumbo,” Joe countered, “don’t you know how to make something else?”

“It’s ‘Jun-go’,” Io corrected before adding, trying to lift his spirits, “I think it’s really good. I like it.” Jungo smiled, “What about you, Adrian? Do you like it?” Their leader returned his smile, nodding his head, “Of course.” The young chef had all the inspiration he needed now and was dying to make his favorite dish, but he had no idea where the kitchen was, heck he even got lost trying to find his room that’s how big the headquarters was. He probably had to ask Otome where it was.

Daichi came over seconds later, trying to catch his breath, “Water! I need water!” Io offered him a drink and instantly he gulped it down, taking deep breaths to slow down his heartbeat, “Thanks Io. Man, Hinako knows how to move, it’s amazing.”

“I heard my name,” the dancer laughed, swaying her way over to them and ending with a spin, “Tired already Daichi? We were just getting started.” She grabbed a water bottle from the table, taking a couple sips before closing it. The school boy looked at her like she lost her mind, “Are you crazy! There is no way I’m getting back on that dance floor! I won’t survive!”

The orange haired woman pouted, sticking her lower lip out, “Don’t be so dramatic! It was just a few steps. Well fine, I’ll just ask someone else. How about it Adrian? Do you wanna dance with me?” Said boy put his hands up to defend himself, shaking his head when Hinako grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards her, “Oh fine. You guys need to live a little. Everybody else is having a good time.”

“And we are,” Adrian countered, “I just don’t dance…” Hinako flapped her hand, “Oh that’s what Daichi said. Hey, by the way, have you guys seen Yamato? I noticed he’s not here anymore.”

“Yeah, whatever happened to him?” Daichi added, swallowing some food. “What? He’s right…over…there,” Adrian replied, searching the room for him, but to his surprise was nowhere to be found, “Well he was here.”

The dancer sighed, shaking her head, “He probably slipped out when we weren’t looking. He’s no fun. This party isn’t just for us, he should be here too! He has been helping us defeat the septentrione. He should be celebrating with us!”

“I agree with Hinako...oddly,” Daichi pitched in, “If it wasn’t for his support, who knows how these days would have turned out. He needs to be right here with us.” Despite the times they butted heads and never really got along, he still had much respect for the boy. Daichi noticed, though, that the JP’s leader tolerated him, but it was nowhere near close to _‘like’._ “Someone should go get him! Adrian, go get him!”

Yeah, he wasn’t going to risk his life just yet.

Adrian’s jaw dropped, “What? Why me? You go get him!” His best friend looked at him like he was senile, “Chances of me coming back alive are…zero. I have too much to live for, dude. Don’t let me die young! Besides he likes you.”

“I have to agree with Daichi on this one,” Makoto said, overhearing their conversation when she decided to get another piece of cake, “the Chief has taken a shine to you and he barely likes anyone.”

The teenager looked at them like they were imagining stuff, but even he noticed how Yamato treated him. He was always giving him compliments and recognizing his power; sometimes talking to him privately too. He didn’t mind retrieving the male, but out of all the people in this room, why was he first pick!?

He sighed and put his cup down, “Fine, but if I die, I’m haunting you, Daichi.” His best friend only smiled at him as he headed for the stairs.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Adrian did his best to maneuver around the halls to find the Chief; the JP’s headquarters was like a maze. Makoto stopped him to give directions to his office, the place he’d most likely be because that man never stopped working.

He was in agreement with the others. Yamato should’ve been down there with them, not locked away in his room doing work. He understood he was a busy man and needed to get things done, but a break wouldn’t kill him. He would even help him if he asked…with the break, not with the work since he had no idea what the kid worked on.

He ventured around, taking the correct twists and turns, wondering to himself if he could find his way back if Yamato decided not to go back with him; Adrian was hoping he would. He really couldn’t explain it, but one could say he “ _liked”_ Yamato, he just wasn’t sure if that was the right word.

True, the Chief was a bit intimidating and unapproachable and sure at times his words were harsh when he spoke, but Adrian was willing to look past that. When he talked to him, sure he was the same way, but he wasn’t as callous. Adrian wasn’t sure if it was how Yamato complimented him or acknowledged him for his talent, but whenever he was around the Chief, he could feel his stomach fill with butterflies. Another reason he didn’t want to go by himself. They were never in a room together by themselves, so he had no idea what was going to happen, but he had his doubt; Yamato was probably even too busy to think about _that_ kind of stuff.

The black-haired teen shook his own head for thinking about it and took the last corner, walking over to the door that read: **_Chief’s Office_ **. He did his best to slow his heartbeat and knocked on the door.

_“Come in.”_

The sound of his voice brought his nerves back and Adrian did his best to gulp them down, opening the door and stepping inside. The room was dimly lit, the illumination coming from the left that was hiding behind the wall. He closed the door behind him, moving deeper inside to get a better look. Infront of him was a miniature living room with a couch, two chairs, and a table in black exterior.

To the left were two steps leading into another room where the light was. It was Yamato’s office, completed with a large black desk, cabinets and files, and papers all around.

He stopped when he saw Yamato at his desk and smiled. The younger teen was… _bored._

His boots were off, feet on his desk while he leaned back in his chair, playing with a pencil out of seer boredom. When he came close enough, Yamato looked over him, “Oh Adrian, it’s you.”

Before he could answer he heard a soft growl and nearly squeaked when he saw Cerberus crawling to him, his glowing avocado eyes locked on him. Yamato chuckled, “No worries. He actually likes you, which is quite rare. But then again, he likes what I like.”

The demon brushed up against his leg before disappearing elsewhere as the Chief stood from his desk, putting down his pencil. He walked around the corner and crossed his arms, “Did you need something?”

Adrian eyed the way he was dressed since he was normally presented in his military clothing. This time he was only wearing his grey dress shirt, his coat and tie draped over his chair and his gloves on the desk.

He realized he was gawking too long and did his best to hide the small redness on his face, “I came to get you.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow, “For?”

“The party,” he replied, “everybody thinks you should be there.” Yamato laughed, that usual smile on his face, “Sorry, I’m not much of a party person. Besides I’m rather busy.”

It was the hero’s turn to laugh, doing his best to hide it, “It didn’t look like it to me. Besides, you deserve a break as much as we do.” Yamato thought for a moment, sluggishly laying his hip on the structure, “Do you want me there?” The teen felt the heat rush to his face, wondering how to answer, but decided truthfully would be best, “Yes.”

The Chief smiled at him, his purple eyes looking him over, “And what would we do?”

“Talk…I guess,” he replied, chewing his bottom lip nervously and doing what he could to avoid eye contact with the youth. The way he asked the question made Adrian think it meant something more, but he answered honestly, hoping it meant something good.

Yamato moved from his desk, soaking in all the words his colleague said. He was sure the boy caught on, but if he hadn’t then that was fine too. He loved to tease and see him act so nervous. He tried to hide it, but he could see that tiny blush appearing across his nose.

“We can talk up here,” Yamato replied, “the music would make it hard to have a conversation anyway. Plus, it’s a celebration...”

Adrian cut him off, before he could finish, “But you should be _celebrating_ with us. Without you, we wouldn’t have made this far.” His words made the Chief stop in his tracks for a minute to think. He smiled to himself and took a seat on top of the couch, infront of his comrade, arms crossed, “I’m glad to hear you say that. I like you, Adrian. There is something about you I find so _interesting_.”

The last word rolled off his tongue, the pronunciation so sensual, chills ride up said boy’s spine. He tried to think of something to say, but his thoughts were too scrambled to come up with anything. He was hoping Yamato meant it in the way he was wished, but even that thought made his nerves jump.

Yamato smirked to his uneasiness, “I was hoping to have some time with you. There was something I sought to ask you. Something about the new world and the route you agree to take after overpowering Polaris. But there is something else we need to discuss. Do you like me too, Adrian?”

The older teen could feel his heart stop, another blush appearing. He moved his cobalt eyes to look somewhere else, “Define ‘ _like’._ ”

“To regard with favor; have a kindly or friendly feeling for; find attractive,” Yamato replied, “there are many more definitions, but this is the context I mean it in.”

“ _You didn’t have to be so literal,”_ Adrian thought to himself. He wasn’t sure how to answer. He could tell Yamato how he felt and get the happy ending or it could go horribly wrong and get the bad ending. Was it a risk he was willing to take? He felt like he should just tell him now, “Well, um…”

The Chief was getting impatient waiting for an answer. “Never mind, don’t answer that. I want you to _show_ me instead.”

Before the teen could answer, his commander stepped closer to him and covered his mouth with his own. It took a minute for Adrian to finally realize what was going on; his lips felt incredibly soft against his own, a thought he wondered about for quite some time. He finally found the motion in his lips again and kissed back slowly, at first, pondering if it was the right thing to do.

The younger boy smiled at him when they pulled apart, “Well that answers my question perfectly.” Yamato wasted no time and wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand going to the zipper on his blue and white jacket, “We should celebrate on our own, accord.” The hero panicked, looking towards the entrance. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to do this, well there was that since it would be his first time, but it was the chances of them getting caught that concerned him.

“You wanna do this _right here? Right now?_ ” he asked, switching his look between the door and Yamato. The snowy haired boy only smiled and kissed him to calm, “No one will dare disrupt us.”

Adrian put his hands on the boy’s chest, an attempt to halt him, “You’re rather confident.” Yamato grabbed his chin and whispered before pulling him into another kiss, “I’m _always_ confident.”

The minute his suave lips touched his own, Adrian couldn’t find the strength to fight and instead found his arms around the Chief’s neck. He couldn’t believe his dream was coming true. Sure he should have been a little bit more cautious, but he trusted Yamato and if he wasn’t worried then neither was he… _or at least he wouldn’t try to be._

The commander grinned when the teen gave in, pushing his jacket down from his arms and letting the fabric fall to the floor. Nobody ever risked entering his room without permission, he had one-hundred and ten percent security. But just to make sure they weren’t interrupted, he knew Cerberus was outside his door. He would love to see someone try and get past his most loyal demon.

Adrian’s blue-striped turtleneck came next, falling to the floor at their feet. Yamato’s hands roamed everywhere they could touch, landing on the teen’s waist and pulling him close. The leader tightened his grip, wrapping a hand into white locks, the other beginning to undo the buttons on his grey dress shirt.

Yamato brought them over to the top of the couch, pinning Adrian there with the use of his hips. His lips tangled with the others endlessly until the need for air came, pulling them apart. Adrian’s face was flushed a deep red, his blue eyes glowing. The Chief couldn’t help but smile at him, “Oh Adrian, you’re so...erotic.”

Said boy’s face turned a darker red, “Out of all the words to use. Why are you so straightforward like that?” He chuckled as a response before attaching their lips together again, this time gently nibbling on his bottom lip. In seconds his tongue was in the boy’s mouth, roaming around freely and tasting every corner. Adrian kissed him back, lightly pushing his tongue against the others and fighting for control, but they both knew who the dominate one was.

The Chief let go of his lips, kissing him once more before traveling his tongue down to his neck, biting and licking the skin. The teen squirmed a bit under him, his wet appendage running over his delicate spot and releasing a moan.

“It’s the truth. Even the sounds you make are erotic,” Yamato teased, putting his mouth back to work and sucking on the sweet skin, “I can’t wait to hear more.” Adrian did what he could to hold them back, but with such sensations tickling his body, he had to let them go, his tiny moans filling the room.

Yamato was sure to leave a mark before trailing down lower, going to his right side and catching the nipple between his teeth. Adrian released another sound, the noise heading towards Yamato’s ears. He loved the sounds he made and only wanted to hear more and he knew exactly how to get them.

Teasing the nub a while longer, he left tiny marks down Adrian’s stomach, biting the skin hard but not too hard. The boy couldn’t help but squirm and try to get away, the heat heading straight between his legs. The Chief was already on his knees, undoing his blue pants and pulling them down to his ankles, taking his black boxers with them.

“Well, I guessed that you were normally sized Adrian,” he teased, looking up to see said boy’s shy face. Such a face was to cute too resist and to torment further, he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked, watching as the hero’s face change to overwhelmed expressions, “But as always you pass my expectations.” Adrian turned away, too overcome by the sensations riding up his spine. He bit his bottom lip, holding back the humiliating sounds escaping them. Yamato was such a tease and to hear those sounds out loud from his own mouth was beyond embarrassing.

The younger male couldn’t help but smile up at the shy little virgin. Well, he was one too but he knew quite a few things about sex and wanted nothing more than to explore that field with his potential partner. However, he wanted to hear him say it, to hear beg the commander to continue and make him scream and shiver, “We can stop now Adrian or do you want more?”

Adrian peeked down at his partner, noticing the mischievous gleam in his eyes; of course he would play the game this way. The boy chewed his bottom lip nervously, knowing exactly what he wanted; he just didn’t want to say it. Yamato smirked and brought his mouth closer, gently licking the tip a couple of times, “I can’t hear you.” Adrian held back his moans to answer, “…more…”

The white-haired boy cooperated happily, kissing the tip before slowly taking the head into his mouth. The teen moaned from the warmth, his hand going to his mouth to prevent him from making noise. Yamato shook his head, “Remove your hand, Adrian. I want to listen to every sound you make.”

To torture him more, the Chief took more into his mouth, his head bobbing back and forth. The sounds became louder and Adrian decided holding onto the couch was more important. Besides there was music playing and they were so far away from the others, they couldn’t possibly hear him… _right?_

With his length surrounded by such heat, Adrian was lost in the pleasure, the feeling incredible. His toes curled from the sensations, his back arching and his head tossed back to moan towards the ceiling. Yamato had a perfect rhythm, his tongue pasted to the underside as he moved, his hands holding onto the boy’s side to prevent him from fidgeting; he was in control and that was how he liked it.

The black-haired boy felt the pressure build and he knotted his hand into white locks, “Uh~Yam…ato~stop~ah~ah~I’m~gonna~ah~” Said boy heard him, but he didn’t listen; all he wanted was to see that face twisted in such pleasure that only he was causing him to feel.

Picking up his pace, he took the teen entirely into his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat. Adrian’s moans grew louder and in no time, he released, the substance going down Yamato’s throat. He pulled away far enough so he didn’t choke on it, swallowing as much as he could.

The Chief came back up, wrapping a hand around his comrade’s neck and pulling their lips together, Adrian tasting himself. The hero whimpered to the taste, more or less, kissing him back and letting his tongue dance around his mouth. Their positions changed as their lips stayed together. Now it was Yamato’s turn to see Adrian on the floor.

The leader removed the rest of his clothing from his ankles before attending to the Chief, who was leaning back against the couch. When he came near, Yamato had his arms constricted around him, drawing him closer and fastening their mouths together once more, “Just skip right to it. I want to see you on your knees.” He nibbled on his ear before letting him go, the tiny bolt of electricity running through Adrian’s frame.

He led a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, onto his flat stomach and to the top of his black pants. He looked up at Yamato with his innocent sapphire eyes and blushed when he saw how he was looking back at him with such lust and want. A hand stroked under his chin as encouragement before he proceeded to remove his clothing, the fabric easily coming off with its owner help; next came the white boxers joining the pile of their mixed up clothes.

Adrian might not have been an expert but he was a teenage boy after all. He did know a thing or two, plus from the vivid thoughts in his head he figured all he had to do was mimic them. He wondered if Yamato sounded the way he did in his little fantasies.

He grabbed the tip first, spreading the little white substance along his length with his thumb before holding onto the base and squeezing firmly. The Chief released a low grunt from the action, the small sensation waving in his body.

As the hero continued to move his hand in medium strokes, he brought the wet tip to his lips, gently nipping and teasing the head. Yamato just watched with anticipation, finding it hard to not thrust his hips. He really made a sound, when the teen closed his mouth around him and pushed forward. He reached his hand before pulling back and pushing it back in.

The Chief’s head rolled to the side, surprised and a bit thrilled to see the skill Adrian had; he wasn’t just good at fighting demons.

He let out his tiny moans, resting a hand on the boy’s black curls and pushing him down further. Adrian let go of the base and took as much as he could, the tip barely touching the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, sucking on his length and sliding his tongue along the underside.

Yamato could feel his release come, his small grunts becoming throaty moans. At the last moment, he pulled Adrian off, bringing him to stand. He had other places in mind he was going to empty himself.

Surprised, Adrian found himself across the top the couch, his hands sinking into the cushions. The commander went to fish the lube out of his pants pocket, spreading the cool substance along his length as he came back. Adrian put his hands on top of the couch, putting his head back down when he felt the Chief lay on top of him.

“It’s normally assumed the older one takes the lead, but just as you know,” Yamato said next to his ear, “I’m not the submissive type.”

“That’s pretty obvious,” the older teen retorted but instantly closed his mouth when he felt the cold tip pressed against his entrance, the other’s hand firmly gripping his butt. Adrian did his best to relax as Yamato surged forward, his hands moving to his hips. The Chief nearly came right there, the heat surrounding his cock such an amazing feeling.

He pushed all the way inside, waiting for his partner to get used to the feeling. Adrian slightly pushed back and Yamato wasted no time moving his hips, sliding his length out slow and pushing back in the same way.

The hero rocked with him, the feeling still a bit uncanny, but enjoyable. He moaned rather loudly, the Chief’s hips picking up the pace and shoving into him hard. Yamato was glad he could move more freely and took advantage of the moment, Adrian’s heat causing his hips to thrust back into him harder and faster.

His hips drove back and forth until, finally, he hit the spot that really made Adrian scream his name, his head falling back and stomach pushing into the couch, “Yamato!”

“Mmmm, did I hit it?” his voice purred, driving his hips at different angles until the teen made that same sound, “So it’s right here.”

His grip tightened, his thrusting deeper, harder, and faster. Adrian did his best to keep his mouth shut, the pleasure swimming through his body and knocking the air from his lungs. He could feel his length beginning to leak and with the Chief throwing his hips around effortlessly, he would be coming very soon. But he wasn’t the only one, Yamato could feel it too, the teen’s walls squeezing down tightly around him, trapping his cock in such warmth with every stroke.

Without a warning, the young hero come first, the substance coating the back of the sable couch, his throat releasing its lasts moans before trying to catch its breath. The commander kept pushing, the feeling building up in the tip of his cock, before finally releasing his load, his hips glued to the back of Adrian’s thigh, so every drop was inside.

The two stayed there for a minute, swallowing down the air they needed to move and clean up the mess they just made.

“Well, that was…fun,” Adrian said aloud, zipping up his white jacket. Yamato looked at him and smiled, buttoning his shirt, “Yes it was. I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun.” The boy made the same gesture and watched as he returned to his desk; he was hoping Yamato would come back down to the party, but from the looks of things, he didn’t plan too.

“So, you’re going to stay up here?” he asked trying to not sound hurt.

“Actually,” the Chief replied, fixing the collar to his coat, “Somebody suggested I’d go back to the party; something about wanting to talk to me.” Adrian grinned to his comment, walking over to him and sweetly kissing him, “Thank you.”

Yamato stared into his perfect blue eyes and cleared his throat, trying to ignore his blush as he slipped on his white gloves, “Yeah, well I should check with the other members; business type things.”

The teen laughed and followed behind as they moved back to the lower level, “So what we did was business related?” He gasped in surprised when his partner grabbed his hand and pulled him close, “That was for pleasure.” The self-confident smirk on his face was enough to make Adrian’s heart skip a beat, a blush forming. Yamato liked to see his face red and took it as a victory. He swept his hand towards the door, “Shall we?”

Adrian walked infront of him, then turned back around, “Are we going to tell them?”

“We have plenty on our slant with the world coming to an end,” he answered, "When the moment arises, we shall explain then .” The teen nodded his head, but just before he reached the door, Yamato pulled him back into another kiss, “I can keep a secret if you can.” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I re-edited my edit because I could’ve done a much better job the first time. Plus I’ve been playing the remake version and their voices helped pick the dialogue to be more accurate!


End file.
